Celos
by Cath Morgan
Summary: One Shot de Cat y Beck. Realmente soy mala para escribir summarys, por eso entra, lee y entérate de que se trata.


_¡Hola!_

_Okay, hoy les traigo este One-Shot Bat (Cat y Beck). ¡Yay! Cat y Beck. La verdad es que el gusto por esta pareja es muy reciente. Un día estaba viendo el capítulo de Tres Chicas y un Alce, y cuando vi a Beck cargando a Cat para bajarla del escenario mi interruptor de shippea Bat se encendió. Entonces dije: Quiero leer algo Bat, pero me encontré con que no hay muchos fics de esta pareja. Así que aquí estoy con esta cosa extraña que logre escribir._

* * *

**Celos.**

Beck miraba irritado a la pareja que con un beso se despedía en frente de él una vez más. Y una vez más, trataba de darle nombre a la desagradable sensación que surgía en su interior cada vez que veía la escena.

—Celos. —Había dicho Alce cuando se lo conto.

En el momento Beck no quiso aceptarlo, pero, ¿Qué más iba a ser si no eran celos? Había tratado de convencerse de que solo era el instinto protector que siempre había tenido hacia Cat, pero dudaba que la ganas de golpear al tipo cada vez que se acercaba a ella sin hacer nada fuera solo el instinto protector. No cuando sabía que Cat no estaba en peligro con él. Y eso era frustrante.

El tipo llamado Matt le dio otro fugaz beso a Cat y salió por la puerta de Hollywood Arts, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de burla a Beck. _El maldito lo sabía._

—Holis, Beck. —Le saludo Cat cuando el gilipollas de su novio desapareció de su vista.

—Hola, Cat. —le dijo, temiendo que si decía más, Cat fuera a ponerse a hablar de ''lo maravillosa que era su relación''

Sip, la chica llevaba tres meses saliendo con Matt y aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para mencionarlo.

Cat le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde a clases. —dijo y tomo a Beck de la mano para guiarlo al salón de Sikowitz, y a él se le acelero el corazón. Sabía que para Cat tomarlo de la mano era un gesto inocente, pero no lo era para Beck. No cuando a él le daban ganas de nunca soltarla.

En el salón ya estaban casi todos sus compañeros, y ni se inmutaron cuando los vieron entrar tomados de la mano, porque también para ellos lo que hacía Cat era un gesto inocente. Se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y comenzó la clase.

Beck había comenzado a sentarse más cerca de Cat cuando Jade termino con él. Al principio diciéndose que era para no estar cerca de ella, para que no fuera incómodo para ninguno de los dos. Pero ya no queriéndose engañar, se había dado cuenta que cuando se libró de Jade, había surgido la necesidad de estar cerca de Cat.

Sikowitz parloteaba algo sin sentido, como siempre, sin que él y sus compañeros le pusieran realmente atención.

—Mi prima está aquí el fin de semana. —Dijo André de repente. —Cumplirá años y los celebrara en la casa de su amiga. Sera una gran fiesta. La casa es enorme y la chica sabe realmente como organizar una fiesta, ¿les gustaría ir?

— ¿Cuándo? —Pregunto Tori, que no apartaba por nada del mundo la vista de su Perapod, seguramente masajeándose con su nuevo novio.

—El sábado.

—Yo voy. —Dijo Rex. Robie no dijo nada, era obvio que si iba Rex iba él, y seguía siendo extraño.

—Yo también. —Dijeron Tori y Jade al mismo tiempo. Jade le mando una mirada amenazante a Tori a pesar de que sabía que ella no la podía captar. Simplemente era la costumbre.

— ¿Beck? — André lo miro con una ceja alzada.

Beck se encogió de hombros y asintió. —Claro. —Una distracción no estaría mal.

— ¿Cat? —Pregunto André por pura amabilidad. Todos sabían que desde que salía con Matt, las noches de sábado eran para él.

Cat dejo de jugar con su cabello y asintió. —Claro, Matt saldrá el fin de semana con sus padres.

Y su noche de distracción se había ido por el retrete. Le alegraba que Matt dejara en paz una noche a Cat para que pudiera salir de nuevo con sus amigos. Pero Cat sin Matt era una Cat sola, y desde que Jade ya no era su novia, una Cat sin Matt era una Cat que estaba todo el tiempo con él. Y eso era una tortura.

Conseguirse una cita sería una buena opción, pero salir con chicas no le llamaba la atención ya, y no quería tener que dejar a la pobre chica en su casa de nuevo antes de que siquiera pudieran haber tenido una verdadera cita.

Cancelar también era opción, pero eso significaba una Cat sola, libre para que los buitres estuvieran rodeándola toda la noche. Porque por asares del destino, casi todos sus amigos estaban de novios, ¡incluso Robie estaba saliendo con una chica!, una chica muy rara, pero al final de cuentas una chica. Tori y André también llevarían a sus respectivas parejas. Y Jade, bueno, dejar a Cat y a Jade solas era como dejar que un conejito y un león anduvieran juntos.

—Genial, los veré ahí a las ocho. —exclamo André y se giró para seguir fingiendo que ponía atención.

El almuerzo no era mejor. Cat y Jade había intercambiado el lugar y ahora Cat era la que se sentaba junto a Beck. No era que le disgustara, pero si le incomodaba, porque Cat todo el tiempo quería estar en contacto con él, ya fuera jugando con su cabello, o dándole de probar de su comida en la boca cuando quería probar de la de él, o apretándole el brazo cuando se reía. Y es que Cat todo eso lo hacía inconscientemente.

Y las cosas habían empeorado cuando Cat le había sugerido que fueran juntos, para que ninguno de los dos estuviera solo. Y él simplemente no podía decirle no a Cat, no era que no quisiera. _Realmente no podía._

Así fue como la noche del sábado Beck tuvo que recoger a Cat en su casa, ya que ella no tenía manera de ir por su cuenta, y llegando al lugar, ella le rodeo la cintura con su brazo, obligando a Beck a rodearle los hombros y acercarse más a ella. Cat comenzó a contarle como una vez más la tortuga de su hermano había caído sobre su caparazón y como había quedado así durante horas hasta que alguien la encontró. A veces odiaba como Cat ignoraba la manera con la que se podía tratar a un amigo y la manera en la que no, para que así dejara de ponerlo en situaciones incomodas, porque tener a Cat tan cerca y todo el tiempo saber que solo lo veía como un amigo era un completo martirio.

Adentro se encontraron con que sus amigos habían decidido apartarse con sus parejas, y bailaban o se besaban en algún lugar de la enorme habitación.

—Wow, sí que es enorme. —Exclamo Cat al ver la casa, y jalo de la mano a Beck hacia donde se encontraba la improvisada pista de baile. — Vamos a bailar. —Cat rio, como niña pequeña, cuando escucho sonar The Time, de Black Eyes Piece.

Cat empezó a bailar demasiado pegada a él, y por primera vez, Beck se alegró de que Cat fuera una pésima bailarina. Así en vez de pasarse el tiempo obligándose a pensar en Cat como una amiga, podía pasarlo burlándose de sus malos pasos de baile.

Tres canciones después y varias risas burlonas, Cat se detuvo y jalo a Beck hacia la barra de bebidas improvisadas y lo sentó en un taburete.

—Quédate aquí. —le ordeno señalándole con un dedo, como si fuera un niño chiquito. —Voy a buscar el baño. —Dijo y se fue riendo.

Cinco minutos después Cat aun no aparecía.

—Hola, Beck, ¿vienes solo? —Alguien le susurró al oído, abrazándolo por detrás. La chica parecía demasiado bebida como para pensar con claridad lo que hacía.

Beck se encogió y aparto sutilmente las manos de la desconocida. —Eh… no, vengo con una amiga. De hecho ahora mismo voy a buscarla. —Beck salto del taburete y salió disparado en busca de Cat.

—Oye, André, ¿sabes dónde queda el baño? — Le pregunto Beck cuando paso a su lado.

—El ultimo pasillo. Al fondo a la derecha. —André respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

Beck le palmeo la espalda en agradecimiento, y siguió caminado.

El ultimo pasillo tenia uno luz demasiado tenue y estaba casi desierto, a excepción de la pareja que se basaba… o al menos eso parecían hacer, pegados a la a pared. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e irse para no incomodar, pero algo del chico que sostenía contra la pared a la chica le llamo la atención. Beck _lo conocía._

La verdad le golpeo como un balde de agua fría. Por supuesto que lo conocía. Nadie podría confundir aquel cabello demasiado largo y castaño.

El tipo era Matt.

Y estaba con otra chica.

Beck estuvo a punto de ir y tirar al gilipollas al suelo para romperle la cara. No podía creer que le hubiese mentido a Cat solo para ir a una fiesta y engañarla con alguna chica fácil. El tipo debía de ser un completo imbécil como para no darse cuenta de la mujer tan especial que tenía a su lado y a la que engañaba sin descaro.

Casi había dado dos pasos cuando la voz de su chica favorita le detuvo en seco.

Cat se acercaba tranquilamente cantando algunas partes de Give It Up en voz baja. Beck se giró y le bloqueo el paso.

—Holis, Beck. Ya sé dónde está el baño —Cat dijo con su sonrisa que derretía corazones.

— ¿A si? ¿Por qué no me llevas? —Le dijo y la sostuvo por la cintura para guiarla de regreso. No podía dejar que Cat viera a Matt

Cat se rio y se paró, girándose para ir de nuevo al pasillo. —Claro, es al fondo de este pasillo.

Beck trato de detenerla, pero ella iba decidida.

—Espera, Cat, allí no hay nada.

— ¿De qué hablas, tontito? — dijo Cat riendo. —André me dijo que el baño estaba a…

No pudo terminar la frase. Cat se había congelado a mitad del pasillo y miraba a un punto fijo. Su sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro, siendo remplazada por una expresión de incredulidad. Beck siguió su mirada y se encontró con el rostro horrorizado de Matt, que aún se encontraba presionando a la chica contra la pared.

— ¿Matt? —dijo Cat en un susurro apenas audible.

Matt pareció darse cuenta de su situación comprometedora y se alejó de la chica como si ardiera… y Beck no lo dudaba. —Cat, cariño, puedo explicarlo. —Dijo y trato de acercarse a Cat. Ella dio un paso atrás chocando contra Beck.

— ¡No, Matt, no puedes! —Grito y salió corriendo.

—Bien hecho, genio. —le espeto Beck. —Al fin demuestras lo que eres: un completo imbécil. —dijo y salió corriendo tras de Cat.

No parecía estar por ningún lugar de aquella habitación. Estaba a punto de dirigirse a las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta cuando Tori le tapo el paso.

—Hola, Beck —le saludo. — ¿No estabas con Cat?

—Sí, pero no la encuentro. —Hablo desesperado. — ¿No la has visto?

—Oh, entonces si era ella. La vi salir corriendo. —dijo señalando la puerta de entrada. — ¿Sucede algo?

Beck asintió y salió corriendo. —Te explicare luego.

Beck se dirigía con paso desesperado hasta donde se encontraba aparcado su auto, cuando unos sollozos apenas audibles lo detuvieron. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Camino hasta detrás del arbusto de donde provenían y la encontró sentada con sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

—Oh, Cat, no llores. —Dijo arrodillándose junto a ella. Ver llorar a Cat era lo único que no podía soportar. Cat sollozo aún más fuerte y el no pudo hacer más que apretarla con fuerza contra su pecho. Ella no puso resistencia.

— ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo, Beck? ¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo? — pregunto entre sollozos.

—No hay nada malo contigo, Cat.

Cat solo era muy inocente, y por esa razón las personas se aprovechaban de ella, pero su inocencia no era mala, solo era parte de ella. Y también estaba la cuestión de que esa misma inocencia era como un imán para las malas personas, y Beck daría lo que fuera para que Cat no volviera a sufrir lo mismo una vez más.

Cat alzo la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada. La de ella irradiaba tristeza, y Beck sintió a su corazón romperse.

Y entonces sucedió lo que Beck llevaba meses deseando y que jamás pensó que sucedería.

Cat le rodeo el cuello con sus pequeños brazos y lo beso. Un beso lleno de tristeza y desesperación, pero Beck lo correspondió, tratando de transmitirle un poco de consuelo.

Entonces Cat se apartó y lo apretó con fuerzas entre sus brazos, sollozando aún más fuerte. Beck sintió las lágrimas de Cat cayendo de sus mejillas a las suyas.

—Lo siento tanto, Beck —se disculpó en su oído.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Yo… haberte besado. No quería incomodarte.

Beck se rio bajito. —No lo hiciste, Cat.

Cat se apartó lo suficiente para míralo a la cara, y le lanzo una mirada confundida. — ¿A no?

El negó con la cabeza y la volvió a acercar para pegar sus labios al oído de ella. —No, de hecho me has hecho la noche.

Cat lanzo una exclamación de sorpresa, como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

—No puede ser… entonces… Tori tenía razón —dijo, llevándose una mano a la boca como si tratara de evitar decir más.

Ahora fue Beck quien la aparto para mirarla a la cara, confundido.

— ¿La tenia?

Ella asintió frenéticamente, de pronto más entusiasmada.

—Sí, ella un día me dijo que tú sentías algo por mí. Yo no le creía, pero ahora veo que tenía razón.

¿Enserio? ¿Tan obvio había sido?

—Entonces ella me dijo que aceptara salir con Matt, para ver como reaccionabas, o algo así.

— ¿Qué?

— Y lo hice, pero no vi que reaccionaras de ninguna manera, así que seguí saliendo con Matt, y creo que le agarre un poquito de cariño— Siguió hablando Cat, ignorándolo —. Pero no fue por eso que me dolió que me engañara. —dijo y de repente su expresión era triste de nuevo. —Es solo que… ya estoy cansada de que las personas crean que es tan fácil engañarme. Bueno, tal vez lo sea, pero podrían esforzarse más ocultándolo, ¿no crees?

Beck había dejado de prestar atención cuando Cat menciono que solo había aceptado salir con Matt como un experimento hacia él.

—Cat, ¿tú de verdad hiciste eso solo para probarme? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Sabes cuánto sufrí pensando que tú de verdad sentías algo por…

Cat lo volvió a besar, callándolo, pero esta vez su beso… bueno, solo era un beso, lindo y sincero, _como Cat_. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para reclamarle otro día, por ahora solo iba a pensar en Cat, en él y en su beso.

—No te has librado de esta, Cat. —Murmuro contra sus labios y la volvió a besar.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

_¿Y bien? La verdad es que a mí no termina de convencerme, ¿y a ustedes?_

_Si les gusto háganmelo saber con un bonito review, y si no, también._

_Nos veremos pronto con alguna otra locura que se me ocurra._

_Liz._


End file.
